


Her's

by SamuelJames



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Domme/sub, F/M, Porn Battle, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-09
Updated: 2014-02-09
Packaged: 2018-01-11 17:30:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1175866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy doesn't especially like the word submissive but the word isn't important when being Thea's means so much to him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Her's

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Her's  
> Pairing: Roy Harper/Thea Queen  
> Rating: NC-17/18+  
> Summary: Roy doesn't especially like the word submissive but the word isn't important when being Thea's means so much to him.  
> Notes: Written for Porn Battle the prompt was Arrow, Roy Harper/Thea Queen, spanking  
> Kinks/Notes: Spanking, Domme/sub, oral sex. **Characters at the beginning of a Domme/sub relationship who are figuring things out as they go. All consensual but they forgot about a safeword**.  
>  Disclaimer: Arrow is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

She's not looking for answers, just watching him and giving him time to think. He looks up at her from his kneeling position and joins his hands in his lap. He hates disappointing Thea but now that he's stronger she shouldn't have to worry about him getting hurt. He still feels guilty about hiding this from her, especially when they were just starting to explore exactly why he liked her take charge attitude. He doesn't consider himself submissive but with her he wants to surrender control, let her tell him what to do and from what he's read online, that's what submission is. One blog he found says some subs find it hard because of the connotations of the word and he'll just have to get his head around this if they're to take things further. He'll have to tell her.

"Something happened to me. I was investigating the blood banks thing and I got injected with a drug or serum or something."

"Are you okay?"

Roy shakes his head. "It made me stronger, too strong. I wanted to help people but I don't have control over it always. I really want to be with you but I don't want to hurt you. Things that we were going to try, I still want them but they won't work."

Thea puts her hand under his chin and tilts his head up. "We'll negotiate around that. Taking orders is mental, not physical. Restraints might not be strong enough but if you want them, you won't be trying to escape."

Roy is relieved at her words, what she's saying makes sense.

Thea steps back from him. "Stand up, strip and put your hands on my desk."

Those words shouldn't turn him on so easily but they do. He complies quickly and soon finds himself bent over at Thea's desk. Thankfully the club doesn't open for another few hours. She runs her hand down his back, over his ass and then pulls back before striking him sharply. It doesn't hurt exactly but stings.

"You should have told me as soon as this happened."

"Sorry, Thea."

She slaps the other cheek and then pinches the sensitive skin between her nails. He's watched spanking videos before but it's better than he imagined. She slaps him six times more on each cheek and he can feel himself getting hard.

"Pass me the ruler, Roy."

He reaches across her desk and picks up the plastic ruler which he hands to her.

"I am sorry, Thea."

She kisses his shoulder and then swats him with the ruler. It stings a lot more than her hand and the blows are quicker now too. He stops counting at twenty when one of the blows makes him sag against the desk. It must have been the edge of the ruler. He gets back into position, telling himself that he can take this and it probably won't even leave a mark.

His ass feels so hot as Thea brings the ruler down on already sore spots of skin. The room is quiet save for the slap of the ruler on his ass. He expects her to lose momentum but if Thea has some count or goal in mind, she's not giving him any indication.

"Hands behind your back now and lie on the desk."

Roy obeys, putting his head on the desk and fixing his gaze on the inspirational print she had him hang above the couch in her office.

"Keep your hands behind your back for me. I know you can be good."

Those words make him want to be so well behaved for her, to be her good boy his brain prompts.

She drags the edge of the ruler across his ass and then smacks him on the thigh. It's somehow sorer there but she returns her attention to his ass and slaps him over and over, now making every strike of the ruler sound obscenely loud. She takes his cock in her free hand and grips tightly.

"This shouldn't have this effect. I'm supposed to be punishing you, Roy."

"You are, Thea. I never want to disappoint you but I have all this anger sometimes and I'm stubborn and I want to make you happy."

Thea puts the ruler down beside his head and starts stroking his cock. "There are so many things I want to try with you and I can't do any of them today because that would reward your bad behavior. After our discussion on limits and kinks, I bought lots of nice things for you; lube, plugs, cuffs, clamps." She steps away leaving him frustrated.

"Why'd you stop?"

"Only good boys get to come, Roy. Stand up."

Thea hands him his hoodie. "Put it on."

He feels weirdly exposed with just his hoodie on, even though he's more dressed than he was a moment before, but Thea smiles as he zips it up. She shimmies out of her panties, pulls up her skirt and sits on the desk.

"No reason why I should miss out."

Roy kneels again and Thea puts her leg over his shoulder. He doesn't need to be ordered to do this, he loves pleasing her like this. He kisses his way up her thigh and pushes her legs further apart. Leaning in he licks her.

"You're so wet. Is that from spanking me?"

Thea smiles down at him. "I guess. Not from trying to hurt you but your reactions; your ass turning red and seeing you get hard from it. I suppose I'll have to look into different punishments."

He doesn't say a word, knowing there'll be need for them in the future. Roy circles her clit with his thumb and then begins earnestly licking and kissing her. He adores the taste of her, the heat on his lips and the way he can make her moan by making patterns with his tongue. Thea grips the back of his head pulling him closer and he gasps against her as she gives him barely enough room for manoeuvre. He arches his head back a little to kiss her clit and she grinds against his mouth. He's allowed enough reprieve to stick his tongue out and he circles her clit slowly, too slowly for Thea who presses her heel into his shoulder.

"Are fingers allowed?"

"Yeah."

He normally wouldn't worry but feels better for having asked. Pushing his middle finger inside her he moans when she clenches round his finger. Thea lets go of his head and leans back on the desk, resting her weight on her hands. He adds another finger and licks from his fingers to her clit over and over, consumed with the desire to do a good job. He presses against her clit with his thumb moving in slow circles as Thea bears down on his fingers. Pulling his fingers free he flicks his tongue against her clit repeatedly till Thea moans and pushes him away.

"So good." She sits up and drags her thumb across his slick lips. "See, you can be good when you want to be. Clean your fingers."

Roy licks his fingers clean, unsure of whether he's allowed stand or not. He drags the back of his hand across his mouth and watches Thea put on her panties and adjust her skirt.

She crosses to the couch. "Come sit with me."

Roy sits next to her and she pulls him down onto her lap. She starts stroking his hair and slides her other hand down to his ass.

"It doesn't even look red any more."

"I heal quickly now too, not sure exactly how it works I mean you didn't injure me. Maybe my circulation is different or something. I really don't know."

"Was all this okay, Roy?"

He turns onto his back so he can look up at her. "The take charge stuff?"

"Yeah. I mean we've no basis for comparison."

Roy smiles. "It was really good for me. I mean not the not getting to come part, but even that's okay because it's your decision. I've read lots of stuff online and different couples have different rules but I guess you'll do your own research. I still haven't thought of a safeword."

"Oh God," says Thea. "I didn't even ask before I... Did I mess up?"

Roy leans up and kisses her before settling back on her lap. "No. I didn't need one today, but for the future I'll have one. Should I call you something different when we're doing this? Lots of blogs have subs talking about their Doms or Sirs or Mistresses."

"Can't we just be Thea and Roy?"

"Sure."

Thea rests her hand on his chest and starts playing with the string on his hoodie. "We'll learn together but if something happens to you again, I need to know. I love you and I worry. Okay?"

"Got it. Love you too."

Eventually they have to move from their comfortable position so Roy can get dressed and to do the pre-opening routine for Verdant. Just before they open the doors he kisses her once more.

"Thank you for today."

"Whatever my boy needs."


End file.
